Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Tsunade's first holiday as Hokage will go down in history. For some, in more ways than one. [Crack-ish][NaruHina]


**Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree**

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

"Welcome! We're glad you made it! Please enjoy yourself."

Tsunade's annual Christmas party was a-buzz with activity. People were filing into the Hokage mansion dressed in red and green. Anyone who was anyone had showed up. Shizune was collecting coats at the huge double-doored entrance. She welcomed a couple and waved them in. A party of four was next and Shizune recognized them all to well.

"Naruto! You made it! You managed to convince your squad mates too!"

Squad 7 was at the door. Tsunade had given Naruto a special invitation to her party but he had to bring his squad mates. Shizune was surprised to see Sasuke with them. Judging by how Kakashi was gripping his shoulders she guessed he was forced along.

"It's not like he needed to convince us. _I _wouldn't have missed it for the world," Sakura said impudently.

"I'm just here to make sure no one goes crazy under the mistletoe. My squad's a big love triangle," Kakashi sighed.

"Well we're glad you're here and you all look great!"

Squad 7 looked fairly festive. Naruto was dressed as Santa Claus with and open coat (but T-shirt underneath), baggy pants, and no beard. Sakura wore the same except female style with a short skirt and platform sandals. Kakashi wore a green sweater with holly printed on it and baggy black pants. And the bruiting Sasuke wore black shoes, pants, jacket, a red T-shirt, and a Santa Claus hat.

"Please enjoy yourself."

Shizune waved them in. Garland, tinsel, wreaths, holly…_everything _you could possibly find on Christmas was inside Tsunade's mansion. In her _giant _living area, there was, like, a ten-foot-tall Christmas tree and everyone was dancing to Christmas carols.

"Don't do anything stupid guys. You're mature enough to handle yourselves," Kakashi said, patting their heads.

He abandoned his squad.

"So, Sakura! You want to dance?" Naruto asked.

"Ewe! God no!"

Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way.

"So Sasuke! Do you want to dance?"

_Are you kidding me! _Naruto screamed in his head.

The second Sakura got within five inches of him, Sasuke walked away. Sakura's face fell and her Inner Self wailed.

_Sasuke-baka! Well at least Sakura's free now…_

But, to Naruto's dismay, Sakura was insane and relentless. She rushed after Sasuke and left Naruto by himself. He looked around at Tsunade's mansion. He saw mistletoe in every doorway and couples were kissing under it.

_What's Grandma doing? Playing match-maker?_

He sighed.

_I should just have fun with my friends. Its Christmas after all. No need to get out of the holiday spirit!_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling_

Sasuke flopped down on a big red couch. He already had a headache from the gossip and the loud music. He took off his ridiculous hat and twisted it around in his hands. He scanned the room for a clock. He wanted to go home. He hated parties. His fanclub was there and he feared being molested or raped.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked up and was looking into the silver eyes of Neji Hyuga.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Guy forced me," Neji replied, dropping down next to him.

"Ditto. I don't thing they realize the dangers of putting me in such a public place."

"What will you do if you're attacked by fangirls?"

"Scream and run."

"Pansy."

"Shut up. I don't hit girls. They don't listen to what I say either. Unless I murder them all they'll never leave me alone."

"So your plan is scream and run?"

"I've got Kakashi keeping an eye on me."

"And you trust him to save you?" Neji laughed, looking over the couch.

Sasuke followed his gaze. Kakashi was already with a group of friends guzzling down drinks. How Kakashi got drunk Sasuke would never know.

"I'll think of something."

"Well what do you know. You've already started the emo corner."

Shikamaru had approached the two boys.

"Choji and Ino bullied you to come too?" Neji asked.

"No. I decided to come myself. If I were to miss the biggest party of the year I'd be the laughing stalk of Konoha."

"Like you aren't already?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah. I don't want to make my reputation worse."

"Good idea," Sasuke and Neji agreed.

"Shikamaru? _What _are you wearing on your head?"

"Antlers."

"Why?"

"Cuz' Ino was going to kill me if I didn't."

Shikamaru wore antler ears, a tan T-shirt with a reindeer on it, and the same jacket, pants, and shoes as Sasuke and Neji. Neji wore the same thing as Sasuke except his T-shirt was green.

"Do you have any plans for the night?"

"No," Sasuke and Neji replied in unison.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Shikamaru flopped beside the two boys.

"Choji wants me to pass on the news that Tsunade's baking a giant pumpkin pie. Be prepared to be stuffed later. She'll flip out if everyone doesn't get a piece."

"Wonderful," the two emos said again.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke, Ino's looking for you."

"I'll be in the attic."

"Sit," Neji said, pulling Sasuke back down onto the couch.

"Since Kakashi'll be to drunk to save you, we'll protect you. Right Shikamaru?"

"Yeah what the hell."

Sasuke buried his face in his hat to try and hide from Ino and his fangirls.

_You will get a sentimental feeling_

_When you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

"Hey Hinata! I'm surprise to see you here."

"Oh. H-Hey Sakura."

Sakura had glimpsed Hinata and had gone over to chat with her.

"How long have you been here?"

"A little while. Did you just arrive?"

"Yeah. A couple of minutes ago. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing really. I was waiting…"

Hinata trailed off and looked over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura followed her gaze. As usual, the shy girl was gazing longingly at Naruto chatting with Choji and Kiba.

_Ugh. What she sees in him I'll never know, _Sakura thought when Naruto waved to her.

Sakura looked past Naruto and, to her delight found Sasuke sitting on a couch between Neji and Shikamaru. Her face fell when she was Ino approaching them from behind.

"I'll talk to you later Hinata."

Sakura ran towards Sasuke.

"Don't look now but here comes your girlfriend," Shikamaru told Sasuke, seeing Sakura coming towards them.

"I need a hiding place," Sasuke said desperately.

"I have a plan," Neji said calmly.

"Hey Sasuke!" two fangirl voices screamed.

Sasuke hadn't seen Ino from behind and now she had her arms around his shoulders. Sakura had forced Shikamaru aside and was squished between him and Sasuke.

"Get lost Billboard Brow!"

"In your dreams! He's mine!"

Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm and yanked him closer to her. Neji stood up and left. Sasuke looked after him in distress.

"So Sasuke? You want to dance?" the two girls said at the same time.

They growled at each other like angry cats. Sasuke looked past Ino and found Neji talking to Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy. They were all drunk and Sasuke _still _didn't know how Kakashi could get drunk.

_What is he thinking? How can a bunch of drunkards help save me from my fangirls?  
_Sasuke couldn't hear what Neji was saying but the three sensies seemed amused and nodded.

"Sasukeeee…Dance with meeeee…" Ino whined.

"Quit squealing you fat pig!"

"Take that back you—"

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY!!!"

Suddenly, Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy came in front of the group on the couch and started singing a drunk version of "Deck the Halls." Ino and Sakura's mouths dropped and they turned red in embarrassment for their senseis. Shikamaru pulled on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke understood the plan. It was a distraction. Neji and Shikamaru were serious about protecting him. Sasuke and Shikamaru managed to slip away from Ino and Sakura. They met up with Neji on the other side of the living room and behind the ten-foot-tall Christmas tree.

"You're a genius," Sasuke said to Neji.

"Whatever," Neji said shrugging.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way_

Naruto couldn't help glancing at Sakura, sitting on the couch n embarrassment. What did Sasuke have that he didn't have? Good looks? Was that it? He started to see Sakura in a different way. It was getting annoying. He tried everything possible but she wouldn't accept him.

_What's the point? She's so thick and cold towards me. She'll never want to be with me. Fine. I give up._

"U-Um…Naruto?"

Naruto turned and found Hinata standing beside him.

"Oh! Hey there Hinata! I didn't know you were here! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

"Did you want something Hinata?"

"Um…I-I…was wondering…if you'd dance with…me…"

"Oh! Hey! Sure thing Hinata! I'd love to! I need a good dance."

Naruto took Hinata by the arm and led her out under the colossal Christmas tree where everyone was dancing. They found a nice spot and started dancing.

"So! Are you having a good time so far Hinata?"

"Sort of."

"What have you been doing?"

"Just hanging around."

"That's boring. Can I hang around with you?"

"Oh! U-Um…sure…o-of course. I'd love that."

"Gee! Thanks Hinata!"

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _

_And we'll do some caroling_

"I hate my squad."

"Ditto."

"One of them."

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru glared around the room at any from their squad.

"Maybe I can sneak out."

"Right behind you. Shikamaru?"

"Yeah. Sure. I came. I guess I can go."

"What's your plan Sasuke?"

"I'll think of something."

"Think fast. Our diversion has just gone into a 'beer coma.'"

Sasuke glanced over and found that the three sensies were on the ground with swirly eyes and hiccupy grins.

"Crap. Okay. Come on—"

"PUMPKIN PIE!!!"

"YESSSSSS!!!"

"Crap."

Tsunade and Shizune appeared from the kitchen, a large pumpkin pie held between them.

"Follow me," Sasuke whispered to his companions.

Keeping their faces hidden and their bodies low, the three boys weaved through the crowd and crept to the door.

"Where are you three going!?"

_Damn it!_

They boys turned to face their brown-eyed Hokage.

"You can't leave without some pumpkin pie. I won't force you to join our after-caroling-party but I insist you eat at least one slice."

"Fair enough," Neji sighed.

"But keep Sakura and Ino under control. We're trying to prevent them from molesting Sasuke."

"Oh! Is that all? You could have said something earlier! Don't worry. I'll keep them out of your way. If I do, will you stay a little longer?"

"Maybe," they said in unison.

Tsunade led the three to the table, hiding Sasuke behind her.

"Shikamaru! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Look at the size of that pie!" Choji screamed, running up to Shikamaru and dragging him away by the arm.

"Poor Shikamaru," Neji sighed.

"Is there any chance of saving him?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh stop acting so dramatic you two," Tsunade said, dragging them away to the table.

…..

"So! Hinata? You having fun?"

"Yes. Thank you Naruto. I'm having a great time."  
"Good! I'm having a better time too. And man this pie's delicious!"

Naruto shoveled into his slice of pie. HInata smiled.

"Oh crap," she heard Naruto mumble.

She looked up. Tsunade led Sasuke and Neji to the empty seats across the table from them.

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite person in the world."

Sasuke didn't reply and slid down in his chair, hiding his face with his hand.

"Enjoy!" Shizune said, setting two plates of pie before Sasuke and Neji.

The two emos ate cautiously, constantly glancing around.

"What's with you two?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura," Neji said.

Sasuke disappeared under the table in a panic. Naruto was confused. Sakura came over.

"Neji? Have you seen Sasuke? Last I saw him he was with you."

"Sasuke left the party early," Neji replied shortly.

"Left early? Why?"

"Why not?" he retorted rudely.

Sakura was taken aback and looked at Naruto, expecting him to stand up for her like always. But he didn't even meet her gaze and returned to his meal. Sakura left the small group.

"Clear."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, returning to his seat.

"Naruto? You're acting strange. Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke glanced at his rival.

"I'm fine," Naruto said a little gruffly.

_You will get a sentimental feeling_

_When you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

Sasuke and Neji finished their meal and searched for Tsunade, hoping she'd escort them away from the fangirls. She was with a group of people under the Christmas tree. They all had little red books and were tapping their feet in unison.

_That must be the caroling party, _Sasuke guessed.

"Come on," he whispered to Neji.

"Where're you going?" Hinata asked.

"Home," they both said.

"Oh. Well, have a safe trip."

They grunted in reply and snuck away. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Naruto? Are you sure you're okay?"

"No," the blonde sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little angry."

"About what?"

"Sakura."

"Why?"

"Its just…no matter what I do to impress her…she keeps going gaga over Sasuke. And he doesn't do anything for her! He ignores her, treats her like dirt…and a lot of other stuff! How come she goes for a jerk like that but not a hard-working heart-giveaway like me! It just _really _pisses me off!"

"Well…why do you try so hard to impress someone that doesn't want you in their life?"

"Exactly. I've given up on her. And since I made that decision, I've realized she's not as pretty as I thought or as smart if she keep running after someone that completely hates her."

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know. Find someone else."

"Like who?"

"Someone that doesn't resent me."

"Um…N-Naruto?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"U-Um…I-I…don't…resent you…"  
"What are you implying?" Naruto asked a little awkawardly.

"U-U-Um…well…"

They were interrupted by the voices of Tsunade's caroling party. They started running through "Deck the Halls," _really _loudly! Naruto shook his head in annoyance and Hinata blushed. Was she _really _about to tell Naruto?

Sasuke didn't know why he glanced back at Naruto. Was he curious about Hinata? Sasuke found it strange that his teammate had ignored Sakura after Neji's rude reply. Naruto usually jumped to defend Sakura. Was he falling for Hinata instead? Sasuke took his gaze away from Naruto and Hinata and found Sakura among the crowd around the dinner table. She kept glancing around and acting like she was part of the conversations around the table.

_Most likely looking for me. Annoying little brat._

But, Sasuke found Sakura's eyes fell on Naruto a few times. She was wondering about his strange behavior as well.

"Sasuke. Sasuke! Come on! Stop daydreaming before someone sees you!"

"Oh! Right. Sorry."

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way_

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand to draw her attention away from the obnoxious carolers. Hinata turned bright red and met his bright blue eyes.

"I need to talk to you someplace quiet!" he yelled over the singer's voices.

"The kitchen!"

The pair headed towards the empty kitchen.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Of course not. Everything's been going great. That's what I'm meaning to talk about. You've been such a great companion tonight Hinata and you don't know how much it means to me. No one ever talks to me for as long as you have. And…you said you didn't resent me. I'll probably never find another girl like that. What I'm trying to say is…do you want to…be my girlfriend?"

Hinata's breath hitched. Girlfriend? For real? Was her dream really coming true? Was she finally receiving her long awaited Christms present?

"Hinata? Hey! Hinata."

"N-Naruto…do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," Naruto replied, taking the shy girl's hands in his.

"Then…yes! Naruto…I wouldn't want anything more!"

A broad smile engulfed Naruto's face and he glanced to something on the ceiling. Hinata found the plant hanging from the ceiling too. Their eyes met.

"Mistletoe," they said at the same time.

Then…they had their first kiss. Sakura's eyes passed over the kitchen doorway and her heart frosted over when she saw her teammate kissing the shy girl from the Hyuga clan. Her mouth set in a firm line and she abruptly turned away. Who was she to meddle with Naruto's love life. She didn't love him and now he wouldn't bug her about going on a date or something ridiculous like that.

_But, why doe it feel like everything's changing?_

While scanning the perimeter for stalking fangirls, Sasuke happened to glance a scene through the kitchen window. His rival and Neji's cousing were caught under mistletoe. Why did he feel so disturbed?

"Sasuke. Come one. What's so amaizing?"

Neji followed Sasuke's gaze.

"Neji…your cousin's kissing my teammate."

"Your teammate's kissing my cousin. Their situation is none of our business. Come on!"  
"Right."  
_Why do I feel so strange? Why does Naruto's kissing Hinata make me feel so awkward? This is definitely a Christmas to remember._

**A/N: Look for a sequel next month!! (Hopefully) Title: "Last Love." I feel like I made a cheery song depressing. All I really planned was a party but a live plot just fell from my pencil!! LOL XD Have a Merry Xmas, Happy Hanukah, or any other holiday you celebrate!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


End file.
